


Tell Her That He's Dead: Fourth Target

by wolfsrainrules



Series: Natsu's Corner [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adult Sawada Tsunayoshi, BAMFs, Because Xanxus is NOT dealing well, Brief Suicidal Thought that doesn't go anywhere, But he's a stubborn ass, Do not post to another site, Gen, I HAD A THOUGHT, I have permission to be playing in her verse, Or implied heavily, So much death, Synchronized Skies, Takes place WAY after the end of that verse, Takes place in A Bleach_ed_Na_tsu Verse, Tell Her That He's Dead Verse, Traditions by SkyGem was sorta-kinda referenced in here near the beginning, Tsuna raised by the Vongola Brothers, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames, and he'll make Vongola GREAT, but it kinda has a happy ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsrainrules/pseuds/wolfsrainrules
Summary: Xanxus had expected to be one of the first to go, when the time came. He was not prepared to be thelast.





	Tell Her That He's Dead: Fourth Target

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bleach_ed_Na_tsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tell Her That He's Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150097) by [Bleach_ed_Na_tsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu/pseuds/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu). 



Massimo was late.

It was making Tsuna, Enrico, Xanxus and Federico uncomfortable. Especially since their combined Instincts were twisting and echoing off each other. They were in the dining room- the smaller one meant for family. They were drawn to each other as their Instincts twisted and snarled and tried to tell them something.

It didn’t help that they could feel through the bond that Massimo’s Intuition was twisting and writhing as well. 

“Xanxus?” Tsuna’s voice was soft and frightened as his eyes moved to his Papas. 

It made the three other Skies in the room bristle protectively. Their littlest should not sound frightened.

_ (Even if he had grown magnificently into his own and was in fact no longer little. The brothers would always remember the dirty little four year old left in the park staring up at them with bright orange eyes.) _

There was no warning. Not really. All they were aware of was the way their Intuition  _ lurched _ suddenly, and as one being. They shuddered and then their heads snapped up as Massimo’s Flames suddenly flared in alarmed defense. 

He had his Cloud with him, but something had obviously gone wrong. They could feel that their Massimo was in the middle of a fight. His Flames were strong and determined and angry as he fought. 

Xanxus, Tsuna, Federico, and Enrico all gathered close together as they focused on the bond they shared with Massimo as Synchronized Skies. Massimo was too far for them to be of any assistance, to provide backup, so they were made to wait and hope.

It the end…

In the end Massimo had reached over the bond he shared with the other Skies shoving a portion of his Flames their way along with the warm feeling of  _ loveMINElovelovesorryMINE _ . 

The brothers drew back sharply as horrified understanding dawned  _ (they had felt when Massimo’s Cloud fell before her Sky- she had bought her Sky time to communicate that burst of feeling and Flames to his family)  _ before they felt as Massimo drew in the rest of his Flames and  _ lashed out _ .

Tsuna screamed, Xanxus dropped like a puppet with his strings cut, and Federico and Enrico cried out when they felt the severing of Massimo’s bond.

It lashed across their bond, the entire net of interconnected Flames and souls from the other Skies, to all the Skies’ Elements shuddering as a part of it- of them- was cut away forcefully. It was agony without words. They could feel through the bonds they shared with Massimo’s Guardians as the Elements became aware of their Sky’s death, as they instinctively reached for something that was no longer there.

They could hear the screams and denials echoing through the mansion. 

The only thing to hold the Elements steady, the only solid thing the Elements who had just lost their Cloud and their Sky in one fell swoop were able to grasp to was the bonds they shared with the other Skies.

Synchronized Skies- properly Synchronized Skies as the brothers and Tsuna had been and still were- were so closely bonded that they were truly ‘One Sky’. This meant that for each Sky in the set, another set of Elements were added to the connection. The Elements were not just connected to  _ one _ of the Skies, but  _ all _ of them. There was an ‘echo’ of Massimo in their bond, and with the other four Skies there, Massimo’s Elements would be able to function despite the loss of Massimo. 

An Element losing their Sky was poison. It would drive them mad with a lack of Harmony and home. They would eventually snap if they didn’t do so immediately. The largest of issues in the Mafia had mostly been caused by an Element or Elements that lost their Sky. The longer they went without their Sky the worse the ‘poison’ would be, and the worse the blow-out would become.

As Elements in a properly Synchronized Sky set Massimo’s Elements would avoid this fate. It would still hurt, it would still be a sort of agony, but they would retain their sanity. The other Skies would act like a lance for the poison, draining it away. The ‘wound’ would not heal, but it would not fester and rot in the care of the other Skies.  

It took a few moments for the Skies to pull themselves together. Once they managed that grief fueled rage lashed through the room as their Flames swelled into visibility and they drew close to one another in an attempt to help each other and an irrational fear that one of the others would slip away if out of sight.

**LINEBREAK**

Massimo’s Elements last long enough to raze the cause of their Sky and Cloud’s deaths to the ground. The last long enough to help make sure the others would survive on after them. They lasted long enough for the waves Vongola made as they raged across the Mafia in search of those who had taken one of  _ theirs _ to die down. 

After that they had gone to each of their Family members and shared goodbyes. They wanted to be with their Sky, who had Called them into the fold. They loved their Family- of course they did- but it  **_hurt_ ** to continue on despite the support and love the others offered them.

It was time to follow a long-standing Tradition of Vongola and join their Sky. 

“We will wait for you” 

It was the last thing the Elements of Massimo told their Family before they left them.

**LINEBREAK**

It is years before another incident happens. 

Many years before Intuition acts up and twists in their chests again.

Tsuna is out on a mission with Enrico when his Intuition lurches and twists in his chest. Xanxus is home, lounging in his throne and Federico is in the kitchens of the mansion sneaking out with some of the crepes he loves.

All four of them recognize the way their Intuition is lurching and twisting.

Xanxus sits up from his throne, utterly still and angry in a way that has his boys tensing in preparation for a fight.

Federico drops his crepes and  _ runs _ for Xanxus. His brother is the only one in arms reach so he goes to him and  _ prays _ he is wrong.

Enrico and Tsuna have closed the distance between them in preparation for whatever comes their way.

It turns out to be a  _ carefully _ laid trap- this mission the two Skies have taken. It had been too important for anyone else to take. Tsuna had been meant to go alone, but Enrico had had a bad feeling about it. The others had been aware of it through their bonds and so Enrico had joined him. 

In the end it is the only reason Tsuna gets out alive.

Enrico does not. 

Back at the mansion Xanxus snarls loud and long and  _ pained _ as Federico cries out in denial.

Tsuna snaps. 

In his rage, no one escapes him. He scorches the earth around him as he hunts down those that would try and escape. (Enrico had gotten in the way of a  _ sniper _ . He’d taken a bullet meant for Tsuna’s brain right into his heart. Tsuna had  _ held his Papa _ when he died. He’d been covered in blood and Enrico had smiled at him warm and tender and loving and asked him to  _ live _ .)

When it’s over Tsuna is crying even as he is covered in ash and dust and blood. There are tear tracks carving paths through his morbid war paint on his face. There are no bodies around him for all the number of people that had been there. Tsuna hadn’t had it in him to hold back. 

His Papa was  _ gone _ . There was a  **_hole_ ** where he should be in Tsuna’s mind and  **_it was their fault_ ** .

Enrico had only had a Sun and Cloud left in his Element set at this point, but Tsuna could feel their rage and pain mixing with his and Federico’s and Xanxus’ and their Elements. It made everything worse as their combined feelings fed and echoed and resonated with each other. 

Tsuna curled over Enrico’s body and wept in the ashes of those who had killed his family.

When he managed to pull himself together, it was only to bring Enrico’s body with him as he returned to his family.

**LINEBREAK**

By the time he returned Enrico’s Cloud was dead, and his Sun was close behind only holding on long enough to lay Enrico to rest and press a kiss to Tsuna’s forehead and whisper “It was not your fault Little Lion.” (The Cloud had left a note saying much the same thing mentioning that Enrico would have preferred to go this way- protecting his precious boy.)

The family mourned. 

**LINEBREAK**

There was no warning when the next death hit, ten years after Enrico. 

The Vongola had been at war. The three remaining Skies had had their Intuition in knots for ages at this point. Something was  _ always _ wrong. Something was  _ always _ tugging at their Instincts. 

So while they had  _ known _ death was possible, there had been no true warning of the next death as there had been for the previous two. Just the knowledge that it was possible and a writhing Intuition in their breasts. 

Maybe Tsuna had known. The boy had gone to Xanxus and Federico sharing his Flames excessively and whispering affections and promises. 

( _ I will see you again. I will wait for you. I swear it on our Flames. _ )

The two brothers had returned the affection. Of course they had- they were at war and Tsuna had been prone to this over the course of it. Tsuna had talked them into a Puppy Pile (Tsuna’s words) the night before. Federico had his Rain, Storm and Lightning left of his original Elements. Tsuna and Xanxus had managed to keep their full set thankfully- Tsuna only because Federico’s Cloud had gone down in a blaze of glory protecting a downed Tsuna, Takeshi and Lambo before Xanxus had raged in to help- so all the Elements and Skies were present in the Pile.

It was a warm night for all the cool weather as the group basked in each other’s presence, sharing Flames and whispered words. 

The next morning the three Skies had had to split up and deal with a three-way attack on their Family.

Tsuna had gone down.

Tsuna’s Guardians had  **_raged_ ** across the battlefield and gone down shortly afterwards as the enemies converged on their position in an attempt to take them down.

Kyoya had been the last to fall, blood dripping from a bloodied bloodthirsty grin, his arm sticking straight through the leader’s chest despite the sword plunged into his stomach. 

Tsuna’s Elements had been the ones to  _ end _ the war, their rage taking them across the battlefield as they carved bloodied swathes through their enemies. 

**LINEBREAK**

The loss was felt by Xanxus and Federico across their bonds. 

They almost didn’t recover from that loss. 

An entire set ripped away from them. Their littlest just  _ gone _ and his Elements on his heels was almost too much.

The only thing that kept them together was each other.

Each other and the letter Tsuna had left behind.

It was like he had  _ known _ . 

_ (Tsuna’s Intuition had always been the strongest between them. They had even seen him writing the letter three days before though they hadn’t know what it was at the time.) _

It was a letter they used to bolster themselves and hold the family together. They clung to the promises in the letter. 

( _ I will wait for you if I should die before you. I will wait wherever I go- I swear it on our Flames. I love you _ )

They staggered on.

**LINEBREAK**

It was a wound cleaved into their Souls the missing pieces of their bond. If they focused hard enough they could almost feel the echoes of Enrico, Massimo, Tsuna and their Elements. 

In their darkest times it was those echoes that kept them going.

But it was a soul deep agony where those who had passed should be. An agony that never truly  _ faded _ from its initial pain. It was only something they learned to function with. It never dulled, never went away. The wound was only cleaved deeper and deeper with each death.

A throbbing pain that Xanxus and Federico lived with every day. 

So many had gone. 

It was agony.

They soldiered on.

**LINEBREAK**

Federico passed away next. His Elements had already passed before him. 

Xanxus was left alone.

The last of five Synchronized Skies.

He had thought he’d be one of the first to go.

He broke that night. 

Federico had passed in his sleep. There wasn’t even anything for Xanxus to  **_rage_ ** at and somehow that was worse. (Federico would have wanted to go out fighting.)

He broke that night, deep in his room with as little light as he could manage. Not a sound escaped his lips. He was past the point of screaming. His tears were silent and agonized. 

_ He was alone. _

**_They weren’t supposed to leave him alone_ ** .

_ What was he going to do now? _

He’d destroyed four entire wings ( _ Not his brothers’ _ ) before retreating to his room. He doesn’t react as his Elements all trickle into the room and place themselves around him. 

He can feel the gaping holes where his family had once been. There are echoes of the people where each had filled the holes, but it’s not the same.

Xanxus feels  _ cold _ . 

**_He hates the cold_ ** .

**LINEBREAK**

It was  _ so close _ .

Xanxus had been  _ so close _ to just saying ‘Fuck it’ and joining his family by his own hand.

The only thing to still his hands from that course was his own stubborn will (His brothers would be disappointed if he did that) and the knowledge that his brothers had all died for Vongola.

They had died for this family.

Xanxus would be  _ sure _ it would flourish  **_long_ ** after he was gone for them. He would be sure the Vongola was strong  _ long _ after the brothers had stood at its helm. 

They loved the Vongola. They loved the Family.

Xanxus would leave the world with the knowledge their Family would flourish for  _ centuries _ after their rule.

**LINEBREAK**

Xanxus passes away with a smirk on his face and Flame in his heart. His Elements had gone before him, but Xanxus had gone soon after in defense of the next generation. 

It was a good way to go.

**LINEBREAK**

When Xanxus opens his eyes, he almost falls to his knees. 

His family is there. 

_ All of them _ .

They had  _ waited for him. _

“Xanxus!” Tsuna’s smile is bright as his little brother steps forward to meet him, a hand extended and his eyes warm.

Xanxus soul snaps into place and the bond he had shared for so many, many long years before the first of them- Massimo- had fallen blazes back to life.

Xanxus staggers, but Tsuna is there warm and  _ whole _ and happy as he catches his big brother and drags him into the center of the group that was waiting for him.

“We’ve been here for  _ ages _ ” Tsuna tells him. “Time is weird here. It passes quicker than in the Living World. Massimo and Enrico were waiting for me when I came though. Their Elements were with them so at least they weren’t lonely.”

It hits Xanxus then that  **_his entire Pride was here._ **

**_His Pride was whole and strong and together again._ **

Tsuna stills as if he knows Xanxus needs a moment.

“I did the same thing” he murmurs to Xanxus “I kinda broke down if we’re gonna be honest.”

Tsuna pulls him the rest of the way into the group-  _ his Pride _ \- and Xanxus sags into the many hands reaching to greet him.

_ “You  _ **_motherfuckers_ ** _.” _ He growls after a moment “ _ You  _ **_left_ ** _ me.” _

And it hits Xanxus again that he had been the last one standing. He had been alone and  _ cold _ without the fires of his brothers in his Soul. He’d almost forgotten what warmth actually  _ felt like _ it had been so long. 

And if his voice breaks a little, and his hands shake well that’s  _ his business _ and no one dares to say anything as they all gather around Xanxus and exchange apologies and let the man punch them for leaving him alone. 

“We won’t leave you alone again.” Tsuna promises from the center of the large group. “Wherever we go- whatever happens after we walk through those Gates” he nods at the large marble gates behind them “we will go  _ together _ . Together or not at all” Tsuna grins and his eyes gleam that bright fire-orange as he promises once again- his promise echoed together in the many voices of Xanxus’ Pride who had all waited to move on until they were together:

**_“I swear it on our Flames”_ **


End file.
